This relates generally to rendering graphics applications.
Generally when graphics applications render content, from a thin client, on a remote server, the server is charged with all tasks related to rendering the graphics for the client. Thus, commonly, the client may send graphics to be rendered to the server. Particularly, the client may send raw RGB data and coordination to the server.
However, the data that the client sends to the server may be unnecessarily consumptive of graphics memory. One reason for this is that the data that is sent is not appropriately scaled for use by the server. Thus the server may spend resources storing graphics data scaled in a way that much of the stored data will never be used anyway. This is particularly so when the actual display size on the server is smaller than that enabled by the data sent from the client.